Lest Karr
Lest Karr (レスト・カー, Resuto Kaa) is a third progenitor of the vampires who resides in Germany, Europe. Appearance Lest Karr has a small stature and appearance of a preteen boy with dark-rimmed eyes. His hair is fashioned into two braids that trail down his back. The right half of his hair is black while the left half is white. He has bangs that cover part of his face. Just like most true vampires, he has fangs, red eyes, and pointed ears. He wears a small decorated top hat to match his dark, button up coat, and he wears a white dress shirt underneath. He has a large bow at his collar and wears white gloves. * Anime: In the anime, he is shown with dark, rich shade of violet-red hair instead of black. His cuffs are shown to be a royal blue as well as the large bow at his collar. His coat is unbuttoned to reveal a white layer of clothing beneath. He also holds a cane. Personality Lest has an intelligent nature. His child-like appearance is contrasted with his capacity for analysis. He holds traits that make him seem like a good fit for his current rank. His arrogance is shown by the fact that he is quite against Krul's decision-making within her power as the Queen of Japan. He even went as far to state that he himself was perfectly capable of ruling Japan as the King. Despite his disagreements with Krul, it seems he is actually most likely capable of holding all of Europe, as we've not heard of any conflict from that side. He does seem to show a rather childish side when he questions Geales about his activities and how he rules Russia. However, he can also display his serious and superior attitude when the situation calls for it, as shown when Gabel Parthe continuously goads at Ferid for being a mere seventh progenitor when Lest tells him to be silent. He informs him with Krul's situation, Ferid holds the most power in Japan currently before telling him to watch what he says next time. History He is two centuries younger than Krul. He destroyed a league of spellcasters experimenting on the Seraph in Europe. Story: Vampire Reign Post-Shinjuku Arc Third Progenitor Lest Karr appears in chapter 22 in the Progenitor Council and listens to Seventh Progenitor Ferid Bathory's report about the battle at Shinjuku. Upon learning that the humans have gained power in Japan, he accuses Third Progenitor Krul Tepes of mishandling her management of Japan. He says he would be happy to take her place. When she calls him a child and orders him to be silent, he states that he is only 200 years younger than her and is more powerful anyway. After Ferid interrupts their argument, Krul insists she never fails. When asked about the younger vampire standing behind Ferid, the silver-haired noble answers that he is his most favorite servant, whom he cannot bear to part from. One progenitor scolds Ferid for such rule-breaking, and another comments that the Seventh Progenitor has always been eccentric. Post-Nagoya Arc Lest appears once more by Urd Geales' side as the second progenitor watches a theatrical performance put on by humans. He engages Urd in a conversation about his activity. The second progenitor asks Lest why he is in Russia, stating that his territory is in Germany and for him to return. The third progenitor amusingly replies back that he has nothing to do in Germany as since his ruling is firm. Urd then proceeds to add in about Japan being the opposite under Krul's reign, in which Lest questions that the other hasn't heard of the news yet. Before Lest can inform Urd about the events unfolding in Japan, a vampire bursts into the room. He informs Urd of the humans in Japan once more experimenting on the Seraph of the End. Hearing about the experiment, he asks what Krul was doing. Lest comments that Krul has many responsibilities, adding in that had he been there before Urd abruptly silences him. The vampire then informs Urd that from Japan the Progenitor Council has opened for meeting, in which both second and third progenitor attends. Lest wonders if this is Krul trying to give an excuse. Both progenitors heads towards Saint Basil's Cathedral; children is seen running around freely while wearing normal clothing unlike that of those uniformed in Japan. Lest notices this and comments that the humans are pleased and that the culture fits. He compliments Urd on being the example of vampires by creating villages like these. The latter asks if the former is being sarcastic, in which he replies that he is simply being honest. Inside the Saint Basil's Cathedral, Urd calls for them to contact Kyoto Sanguinem with the other progenitors present on-screen. As the live feed loads for Kyoto, they are shocked by the sight of Krul, beaten and bounded to her throne in an uncivilized manner. Shortly afterwards, Ferid appears on the live feed in a joyful, playful manner. Urd calls out his name to acknowledge his presence. The seventh progenitor apologizes to Urd and the other higher progenitors about the urgent call. Another high progenitor, Gabel Parthe, is infuriated with Ferid, a non high-ranked progenitor, having called them. Ferid repeats that it was an emergency that he called. As Gabel starts to goad at Ferid, Lest silences him. He states that with Krul dethroned, Ferid is the next highest ranking vampire in Japan. With Lest's urge, Ferid proceeds to inform the rest of the progenitors of the events that occurred in Japan. Crowley, Chess, and Horn speak up, only commenting little, irrelevant things. Urd is irritated with such a display and orders for them to stop acting foolish and to state the important details. Ferid then ultimately reveals to all in the Progenitor Council of Krul's betrayal of being involved with the humans' experimentation on the Seraph of the End. There are rears of shock and disbelief at the news. Ferid continues to state that the experiment has been completed and the Seraph has been weaponized by the humans, and with both him and Crowley's efforts they managed to subdue Krul as a traitor while risking their lives. He informs the other Progenitors that the vampires are now weak and powerless against the power the humans possesses. Suddenly from outside, the humans invade Sanguinem and on-screen, they blow the wall in behind Ferid. Lacus and René runs in on the meeting, saying the humans are coming to the palace and that he must flee. The seventh progenitor asks the higher progenitors for permission to flee Japan, and in return he shall send them Krul. Urd murmurs the country's name as a last word. (Anime only beyond this point until more chapters come out.) Four months after the Seraph of the End experiment was carried out by the humans and Krul having been dethroned by Ferid, an aircraft carrying Lest arrives in Japan. An assembly of vampires is there to greet him, including Ferid Bathory, Crowley Eusford, Chess Belle, Horn Skuld, [[René Simm|Ren'é '''Simm]], and Lacus Welt along with a few other vampires. As he walks out of the aircraft, Ferid kneels to him in a respective manner, stating that things were going to be more interesting. Powers and Equipment Natural Abilities As a vampire, Lest is naturally far stronger and powerful than a human. This means that he also has immortality, immense strength,eternal youth and rapid regeneration. Being a third progenitor, he is one of the most powerful vampires worldwide and is a member of the Progenitor Council; he is also stronger than those of lower ranking vampire. He claims to be stronger than Krul Tepes though the latter states otherwise. Urd Geales is stronger than him. As a noble vampire, he has the ability and permission to turn humans into vampires as he pleases. Weapon Unknown. Trivia *"Lest" is of Greek origin, derived from the word "ληστεία, listeia," meaning robber. *"Karr" is an English, Irish, Scottish, Gaelic, or Scandinavian name meaning "from the swamp or bog." Quotes *"However, if you have mishandled your management of Japan, Krul, then you will bear a heavy burden of responsibility for your failure... If your duties are too great for you, then I would be more than happy to take over as King of Japan."--''Lest Karr to Krul Tepes, Chapter 22, "Taboo Krul" *"What, enjoying yet another performance? Lord Urd Geales. Please enlighten me. What is so interesting about watching livestock sing and dance? Does the blood of those that sing well taste better or something?"--''Lest Karr to Urd Geales, Chapter 42, "Sanguinem's End"'' *"But I have nothing to do in Germany. After all, my control over the area is absolute, and my governance is perfect. Quite unlike Krul Tepes in Japan, I might add. In fact, I hear there was an incident in her district. Has this matter been brought to your attention yet, Lord Geales?"--''Lest Karr to Urd Geales, Chapter 42, "Sanguinem's End"'' *"Oh, I'm sure something like that was far too much for her. Though if I'' was in control of Japan, then nothing--"--''Lest Karr to Urd Geales about Krul Tepes, Chapter 42, "Sanguinem's End" *"Your humans seem happy. You've even allowed them a nice level of culture. You are truly a shining example to all vampires, Lord Geales. You have built a model society."--''Lest Karr to Urd Geales, Chapter 42, "Sanguinem's End"'' *"No, no. Of course not, My Lord! It was a compliment. I could certainly never reach such an idealistic level."--''Lest Karr to Urd Geales when Urd asks him if he is being sarcastic, Chapter 42, "Sanguinem's End"'' References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Alive Category:Vampires Category:Male Vampires Category:Nobles Category:Progenitors Category:3rd Progenitors Category:Rulers